


Anton

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knew something was different about this base about this kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anton

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my wattpad alliekatt314

This was the fifth freaking Hydra base that Thor had the team break into in search of the scepter. Tony was starting to get frustrated with this. Don't et him wrong Tony loved spending time with the team and Steve. But the things that Hydra has done at these bases were all kinds of awful and Every base seems to get worse and worse. Tony can't even comprehend what's gonna be in this one. But he fights anyway Steve wants him too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm seeing major outer defenses guys be careful. I'll try to take out as many as I can though" Tony warns the team and aims small missiles at a few defense towers. 

"Thanks Tony" Steve says over the small wallow talkie like device placed in all their suits, usually on the arm but for Tony in his helmet. Tony tries not to lose concentration over the way Steve says his name as he examines the rest of the base.

"No problemo capsicle" Tony jokes and takes out a few more shooters. The base is above ground for once unlike the others they've taken. He can hear Steve snort at the stupid nickname Tony has given him. 

Soon the hulk is tearing through the the defenses allowing Tony to go into the base and scout out. The only people inside are scientists who put up no fight and all run because they've no protection. The guards have all gone outside to fight against his team. He invites himself into the first lab he finds and aims missiles at the scientists.

"Alright direct me to the nearest computer" Tony orders a cowering female scientist. 

"That one im has the mainframe" she points access the room at a small desktop computer. 

"Jarvis download everything look for signs of the scepter" Tony demands after plugging a cord from his helmet into the computer. 

"Yes sir." Minutes later Jarvis speaks again. "Download complete but there is nothing on the scepter" Jarvis reports.

"Great" Tony sighs that means they'll have to attack another awful base. "You is there anything that's not on this mainframe?" The female scientist from earlier wildly shakes her head. 

"Well there's Anton" a male scientist replies before his coworkers shush him. 

"Shut up George!"

"No don't shush George. George what's Anton?"

"Not what who" George snaps. 

"Where's Anton and please to God tell me you haven't been experimenting on a kid" Tony demands an annoyed edge in his voice.

"Okay we haven't been experimenting on a kid" George snarks and Tony points his repulsive beam hand at him.

"Where is he?" Tony asks very pissed off now. 

"He's in lab 1A across the base" George squeaks his sass replaced with terror. 

"Ironmam need back up?" Maria Hill asks and walks in the lab followed by a few others agents. 

"Yes arrest these people. They've been experimenting on a kid I'm gonna find him" Tony answers and leaves the lab. 

Agents have flooded the compound and are arresting scientists left and right. Tony stomps past it all looking in every door for the kid. Eventually he finds lab 1A and busts in. Steve is already standing inside holding a small blue bundle. 

"Tony?" Steve looks up. 

"Yes Steve you're holding Anton right there I came looking for him" Tony answers a silent question and walks out if his suit and over to Steve. Steve holds out Anton and Tony gently picks him up. 

The kid has the brightest blue eyes that match Steves and chocolate brown hair that looks similar to his. Anton definitely has a Stark nose but softer paler skin like Steves. 

"Um Steve do you notice something about this kid?" Tony asks.

"He looks like us" Steve states bluntly. 

"Yeah he could be our love child" Tony agrees trying not to blush at the idea. 

Having a kid with Steve would be great. They aren't together but Tony would totally marry him and adopt so many different kids from all over the world with him. Tony has never ever planned out his future with Steve because they aren't dating so why would he? But they'd have a golden retriever and a black cat if they had pets. 

"Let's just get him back to the tower and make sure whatever they did to him isn't dangerous" Steve suggests and Tony nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many tests and screeching later they had come to the conclusion that Anton was healthy. Now they were just waiting for the DNA test results to see if they could find the kids parents. 

"Sir I have the DNA test results" Jarvis informs. 

"Bring em up J" Tony says and enlarges the holo screen. 

"There is no matches for any known person on the planet other that you and Captain Rogers" Jarvis explains and Tony's eyes widen. Tomy goes over the results again and again but they don't change. Anton is Steve and Tonys kid. 

"Jarvis if you would call Captain Rogers down that'd be fantastic. Tell him it's an emergency." 

"Yes sir." Minutes later Steve is sprinting into the kab. 

"What's wrong?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Steve asks out of breath. He looks genuinely worried and it tugs at Tonys heart.

"I'm okay but Anton is our kid" Tony states quick and blunt. Better to rip the bandaid right off then try to doll it up. 

"What?!?" Steve yells. "Tony don't joke about things like that."

"I'm not joking Hydra must have gotten our DNA and created a baby because he's ours." Ours that sounded nice to Tony. 

"That's impossible." 

"A guy turning into a big green rage monster is impossible. Steve impossible isn't even in our vocabulary" Tony points out and Steve splutters.

"Well we should raise him then" Steve concludes.

"You want to raise a kid with me?"

"He needs parents and if he's ours we should do it. Do you not want to?" 

"No no no I want to believe me I want to but Steve we aren't a couple or anything" Tony argues.

"Don't you want to be?" Steve inquires tilting his head. Tonys blushing now heavily. 

"Are you seriously asking me this. Yes yes I do but don't date me because you feel obligated because we're raising a kid!"

"It's not obligation I've been falling for you for quite a long time now" Steve admits and suddenly he's pressed right up against Tony. "Do you want this?"

"Very much" Tony replies then presses his mouth to Steves in a chaste kiss. It isn't rough or desperate its steady and it's what Tony needs and wants. Before it gets heated Anton starts screaming and they pull apart. 

"Better get used to this" Steve grumbles . 

"I think I can learn to like it" Tony shrugs and pecks Steve on the lips before going to check on Anton.


End file.
